Happy Tears
by Isabelle-sara
Summary: Not really sure how to summarise this, S/J fluff, Jack retires for a certain Lieutenant Colonel.
1. Chapter 1

A little bit of fluff, this is one of my ideas of how Sam and Jack might get together.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, i just 'borrow' it for entertainment.

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: 10

Enjoy...

**Happy Tears**** :)**

SG-1 was just finishing their briefing and had already started stacking their papers up and putting them away.

"Well that's about all," General Landry said closing the meeting. "Dismissed."

Just as everyone stood up there was a knock at the door. "Come!" Called Hank.

Stunned faces greeted a very handsome looking Major General, dressed in civvies standing with a smile on his face in the doorway.

"General O'Neill," said Hank. "Great to see you again, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh you know just thought I'd drop off to say hello to my favourite team. And you can drop the 'General', I retired yesterday." He smiled.

"Erm, Jack?" questioned Cameron.

"Mitchell?" He mimicked. "How you doin?"

"Umm, good thanks. Err retired? How long for this time?" He joked.

"Very good Mitchell. Forever this time."

"Oh right. Well it's great to see you, but I've got a report to right. Catch you later."

He exited out the door.

"Congratulations on the retirement", said Vala, grinning.

"Thanks." He didn't have time to say much more as Vala had already headed for the door to catch up with Cam.

The whole time he'd been in the room Carter hadn't moved a muscle, hadn't uttered a word. Jack's eyes focused on her and they just stared at one another. Hank didn't notice, but just muttered his apologies that he couldnt stay and left to find Siler.

"You alive in there, Carter?"

Sam's face was full of shock and a small smile played at the edge of Jack O'Neill's lips. Sam tried to speak but couldn't and instead ended up opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. '_God she's adorable' _thought jack.

"Is Samantha Carter speechless?" Jack grinned cheekily, obvious amusement in his voice. Sam just blushed fiercely.

"I..er...why? I mean you love your job." She questioned, finally able to speak, although she was pretty sure she knew the reason.

"Loved... loved, Sam. You know how i hate all that damn paperwork," now he was the one that had nothing to say. He'd thought this out so carefully, but it was harder in person. She still took his breath away. '_Just get to the point_', he thought to himself.

"Besides.." he continued, walking towards her," it holds certain priveleges."

"Sir?" she looked at him in confusement. He just smiled, making her even more confused.

Once again he stepped forward so that they were inches apart. He lifted his hand and rested it on her neck. She gazed into his chocolate eyes, tears threatening her own.

_'He's done this for me', _thought Sam and she felt tremendous guilt, she never wanted this. No matter how strongely she felt for this amazing man, she would never ask him to give up the career he had spent his life building. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for his.

He noticed the tears in her eyes and in true O'Neill fashion presumed it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have come... i just.. i thought... forget it."

He turned around and headed for the door, feeling very stupid. '_What made you think she'd still feel the same after 6 years?' _He he internally kicked himself. He thought that 6 years on from the Za'tarc test that she would still feel the same, he'd never changed his mind about her, but he could see that she had.

"Sir?" she was confused, she didn't understand why he had walked away.

Jack looked down and let out a big sigh "Retired, Carter."

"Then drop the Carter, okay?" His brows furrowed at her mildly frustrated tone and he looked up, but still didnt turn around. Then he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder, sending tingles through his body. Her hand was cold, he so badly wanted to take it in his own. He bowed his head down again.

"Jack, look at me." He didnt turn around so she pulled him round herself. "Why'd you walk away?" she enquired.

"I made you cry, forget it, I shouldn't have come here, I just thought, it doesnt matter I was wrong okay its just the za'tarc thingy and then there was the loop and antarctica

and the memory stamps... I gotta go. Bye, Carter," he said quickly.

He once again turned to walk away but she stopped him. She knew what he was on about. Even if he didnt realise it. She cupped his face with her hand and he looked down. So she took her other hand and lifted his chin. For a few moments they just stared into each other's eyes. He could easily get lost in those shimmering blue pools.Then she closed the small gap between them and brushed her lips over his with an ever so tender kiss and pulled away. He looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Happy tears," she explained.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

Then he pulled her back and gave her a deeper kiss, just like the one she'd pictured them sharing on the Prometheus 3 years previously. Her arms folded round the back of his neck and his weaved round her waist, pulling her closer.

When he pulled back Sam had tears running down her face. "You gotta stop with these happy tears, they're threatening my manliness. Next thing you know i'll be crying!"

She gave a small laugh and a full blown smile. His heart melted every time he saw that smile. He stroked her face gently and looked into her eyes.

"Can we make this work?" He asked nervously.

"Well.." she hesitated, "I've run some tests and come out with a pretty accurate prediction," he loved it when she did that.

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"So whats the prediction?"

"I'd say it's a pretty certain yes."

"Good," he grinned and planted a kiss on her nose.

"C'mere," he said and pulled her into a hug. The scent of her hair filled his nose and her soft skin rubbed on his neck. '_She's perfect', _he thought.

Please Review :) It makes my day x)

Izzy x


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like a few people wanted a sequel so here it is x) Sorry it' so late! I've had SO much work it's not even funny :

AN: Sam never goes to Atlantis, she continues work on the base at the SGC - I just couldn't face sending her away :'( so I guess this is officially an AU fic XD.

Sam arrived at her lab refreshed from her shower. The latest mission had really worn her out and an ice cold shower was exactly what she needed to wake herself up and feel refreshed. The sight before her when she entered her lab brought a smile to her face that could light up the whole room. On her desk were a dozen bright red roses in a crystal cut vase with a small note attatched to one of the roses. She carefully detatched the small tag and opened it to reveal very familiar handwriting.

_"I bet you thought I'd forget, huh? Sorry about the cliche roses, they just looked so beautiful in the window. Be ready for 1800 hours, dress up. I look forward to seeing you. Yours Always, Jack."_

The huge grin on her face stayed there for a very long time. She just couldn't concentrate on her work. It was exactly a year since Jack had retired next Thursday, a year since he had come to the SGC to finally make it happen for him and Sam. In all honesty, she had though he would forget and usually he would forget something like this, but this was Samantha Carter, woman of his dreams, whom he loved with all his heart. How could anyone forget a day like that? Unfortunately because of her work at the SGC she couldnt be with him next Thursday, she knew how hard it was for him, it was for her too, but it was just another thing on the long list of sacrifices for saving the world.

Since she had already showered, it meant that Sam had more time to finish off some work in her lab, which was good considering she had got barely anything done all day, for daydreaming about Jack. She looked at the clock, 1545. It would take her half an hour to get home, so she decided it would be safe to pack up now so that she had enough time to get ready. She turned off the numerous machines in her lab and made her way to the elevator.

Before hair and make-up, Sam decided to pick out her outfit, or else she'd ruin all of her hard work when she put it on. She opened here wardrobe and bit her lip. In the past year most of her dates with Jack had been to pizzerias or places like O'Malley's where she had no reason to dress up a lot, so she didn't really own anything fancy. Well, atleast she didnt think she did. She moved several items of clothing to the other side of the wardrobe to reveal a stunning, dark blue, silky dress. It was one Janet had bought her for Christmas the year before she had died. They had planned to have a dinner party together for their birthdays seeing as they were pretty close together, Sam smiled sadly at the memory of Janet picking out that very dress. It had taken a lot of convincing for her to agree to buy it. It was pretty low and showed of a lot of her back. Although, Sam couldn't deny that it did accent her curvy figure perfectly. How she wished they could have had that dinner party. Sam took a deep breath and took the dress off the hanger, it wasn't the time to be getting upset over the past. Tonight was supposed to be happy.

Sam took one last look in the mirror. The dress hugged the top part of her figure perfectly and at the hips flowed loosely, hanging just above her knee. The material was so soft and silky and it was obvious that it was an expensive dress. The spaghetti straps crossed over her back several times showing of her creamy white, slightly sun kissed, slender back. To add some extra glamour she had put on a diamond necklace that stopped just above her cleavage, accenting her full figure even more. She had straightened her short hair and flicked it out. It was nothing special, it was how she had it at work, but she knew Jack liked it like that. It was afterall where he fell in love with her. She had kept her make up minimal, she never was one for piles of bright or sparkly make up - it didn't suit her and she was naturally pretty anyway. Last but not least she slipped on her medium heel navy blue strappy shoes which matched her dress well and grabbed her shawl so she didnt get cold.

A lot of deep breaths, several rounds of minty fresh mouth spraying and countless mirror checks later, there was a knock at the door and Sam smoothed down her dress then went to answer it. The sight before her caused her to freeze on the spot. She had been dating this man for a year and he still managed to render her speechless with his amazing looks. He was wearing a black suit and a very fashionable looking dark grey shirt. A few buttons at the top were open, showing off his tanned chest. Soon however, she realised she wasn't the only one lost for words, he looked her up and down several times before he was able to piece a sentence together.

"You look absolutely amazing, Sam," she blushed and thanked him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," he just smiled at her. Not a big smile, a very small one that was full of love. She remembered that smile from the morning after the time loops had ended. Actually, she hadn't thought about that for a while, she never did discover why he looked at her like he did...

He held out his arm for her and she looped hers around it. He led her to his truck and opened and closed her door for her, Jack was being the perfect gentleman. As he walked round to the drivers side of the vehicle, he pondered as to how he was so lucky to have this amazing woman in his life.

"Where are we going?" She asked breaking the comfortable silence that filled the truck.

"You'll see," he smiled. Sam just groaned.

"Not even a clue?" She begged.

"Nope." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and smiled. She loved that about him, he was so spontaneous, always managing to make her so happy.

He pulled up on the side of the road a few minutes before his destination.

"Turn around," he said gently and took a piece of black silky material from his pocket. He tied it around her head and over her eyes so that she couldnt see.

"Jaack?" She dragged out his name, narrowing her eyes beneath the silk.

"Why yes, Dear?" He asked ever so angelically.

"Hmm.. this better be good, cuz so help me God, if the surprise is a lake where have to catch our own-"

"Sam," he cut her off, "you're ruining the moment," he joked.

"Just shut up and drive," she said in a mock annoyed tone.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, amusement evident in his tone.

"Okay, we're here, but for a little while I'm gonna have to carry you," he said seriously.

"You have gotta be kidding me," _Carry me? _she thought.

And with that he swooped her up. She let out a slightly high pitched 'hey' and hit him with her bag.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" He retorted, pretending to be hurt.

"Was not!"

"Back in the good old days i could of had you for that, Colonel," he said in his best officer voice.

"You saying these aren't the good days?" She asked, as if upset.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said very seriously. She however, didn't get it and he was repayed with silence. "These," he finally added, "Are the great days. Infact _these_ are the best days of my life." He gently put her down and brought his lips to hers. He held her hand and they walked for a few more minutes and Sam could hear the soft flow of jazz music and people quietly chatting away. There was a comfortable and happy atmosphere surrounding her. He undid the blindfold.

"Happy sort of Anniversary," he smiled and laughed internally. He knew it wasn't really a significant anniversary but it was an anniversary all the same.

Sam gasped, the sight before her was beautiful. They were in the middle of a huge field, all she could see for miles was grass, surrounded by trees. There was what seemed to be an absolutely massive gazebo. Underneath the large wooden shelter were chairs and tables for couples all surrounding a dancefloor. Just outside of the large gazebo was a smaller one where two chefs were cooking on a grill. _Typical Jack,_ thought Sam. She could also spot a few families, and some groups of friends enjoying their meals.

"Jack this is amazing!" It was all she could say, the sight was breathtaking. "How did you find this place?"

"See the chef there," he pointed to a small, round man with short black hair. She nodded. "I go fishing with him usually twice a year. All the fish on that grill is from that lake." He pointed behind Sam to a large lake that she hadnt noticed before. It was about 50 yards away and it was massive. "and the river that comes off it. It goes through the trees. Theres a small waterfall not far from here too. You'd be surprised at the types of fish in this area. He told me about his plans for this place about a year ago and I promised I'd do what I could to help. I never thought it would be so successful."

"Wow." She looked at him, gobsmacked.

"Jack, hey Jack!" The man called from his small gazebo.

"Michael! Buddy." Jack grinned and went to greet the small man.

"Long time no see, how long is it? Gotta be more than a year. I thought you'd never come! And who might I ask is this beautiful lady?" He flashed her a sincere smile which she returned.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a bit hectic for both of us huh? This," he took Sam's hand, " is Samantha Carter."

"Aah, the famous Carter, huh? You finally managed to see sense," he switched his attention to Sam. " I've heard a lot about you, you're a lucky woman," he said with a wink. Sam grinned and looked at Jack in agreement. He hated being complimented and he stuffed his free hand in his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You gonna feed your partner, Jack?" He asked, amused at his actions under the pressure of a compliment.

"Yeah yeah, stop naggin'."

"What would you like, Colonel?" Michael asked Sam.

After they had finished their dessert, they sat in a comfortable silence watching the couples on the dancefloor. Jack turned to Sam and feeling his eyes on her, she turned to meet his gaze.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure", she replied with an irrepressable grin on her face.

She took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor. Jack winked at the singer and the sound of gentle music filled the gazebo. The singer's voice drifted through the warm evening air...

_Sayin' I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say it, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know_

"Sam..." he started, "I wanna ask you something".

"Wait, I have something to ask you first", she interrupted. _Oh God, _he thought_ what's she gonna say?_

She felt bad for not knowing, although she wasn't even sure she should. Nevertheless she asked him anyway.

"You're probably gonna be annoyed, cuz i probably should know the answer... I mean i know its a year since we well.. y'know decided to give it a go, but i have to ask, what was a year ago today?" He gave her a crookied smile, he loved outsmarting Carter.

"Nothing".

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing".

"I don't follow.."

"Nothing happened a year ago today. But _10 _years ago today, was the day you walked into that briefing room dressed in your dress blues lookin' so damn beautiful. I remember what you said to me to..." he gave out a laugh, but then he realised that Sam had eyes full of tears.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong? What I say?" He blurted, whilst stroking her face with her cheeks. The tears were now streaming and he was getting slightly stressed.

"Sam?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Nothing nothing, you didn't say anything", she laughed. "Happy tears...again.." At this she blushed a little. "You're so sentimental, Jack." She smiled.

"Ah", he replied, feeling a bit embarassed himself.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Sam was eager to know.

"Oh, umm I.. I wanted to ask if.. if uh.." he struggled to get his words out.

"Jack, I'm getting wrinkles here..spit it out".

"You'd still be beautiful, even with wrinkles..." Sam chuckled.

"Enough with the flattery, finish your question", she smiled at his childlike awkardness.

"Okay. Sam?" He began, starting to kneel down. "I'm gonna pay for this later" he grumbled to himself.

Realising what he was doing, Sam found herself struggling to breathe and her heart was now beating at twice it's normal rate. She also noticed the music had stopped and she could feel eyes on her, her own beginning filling up.

"Will.. will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" She was now laughing at the tears racing down her cheeks. She took his hands and pulled him up. His knees cracked in protest and a few laughs came from the room in response to his earlier comment.

She put her hands on his face and without hesitation said "Yes! Yes i will!"

Jack had the biggest grin on his face he believed he'd ever had. He pulled her to him, lifted her up and spun her round. She couldn't contain her laughter as everyone around the room whistled and cheered. When he finally put her down he plastered her face in kisses. At this she giggled more.

"What did i tell you about giggling, Colonel?" He asked in the most serious, superior voice he could muster in his moment of pure happiness.

"Sorry, Sir, it's just well you see... the guy of my dreams just asked me to be his wife," she replied trying not to laugh more.

"And what did you say?" He played along.

"Yes, of course."

"Hmm well then i guess this changes things. Giggle away, Colonel".

"Yes, Sir" she said with a crisp salute. He weaved his arms around her and placed one hand on her upper back; the other on her lower back as he dipped her back and quickly planted lots of small kisses on her neck. Then as he suggested she giggled away, to her hearts content, while their new song played away in the background.

THE END!! :)

I hope you liked it.

I apologise again that it's so late!

Please review :D

Izzy xx


End file.
